


Unexpected

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Strong Language, Swearing, dirty talking, explicit content, heavily detailed smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern/Soulmate Au. Reader has been searching for her mate but has always come up short. But is the new dark stranger in her life her one and only?





	Unexpected

I had to get some air, some kind of relief. With all these moving, sweaty and fumbling bodies at the party I couldn’t even think about reaching the front door let alone the sliding glass balcony doors, but it was my only chance.

I slammed what was left of…ioh, fuck it who cares? I gulped the alcohol down in one go, though I really should’ve thought that through because there was way more then I had originally thought as some of it dripped down my chin. In a buzzed haze I wiped at my face hasitly as if someone were actually paying attention. Not a chance with that stacked girl with the high pony tail taking shot after after shot with a cheeky grin at her mostly male audience.

I may have elbowed someone in the back to get out of my way, the pulsing music and raucous talk tangled in the sheets with drunken laughter made my head spin. I stumbled my way around a few dancing bodies, swaying a little to the familiar beat as I slunk by. Finally, the front door was in my sights.

Just have to-

“Hey, Y/N!” a well known voice to me called over the music somehow, getting closer and closer. The people next to me were way too tall for me to actually see who was calling after me. “Y/N! Wait!” I smiled, my face completely hot and flush at this point as I looked back and forth between the sanctuary of that front door and over my shoulder as I watched the host of this loud shindig (honestly I wasn’t even surprised the cops hadn’t been called yet. This wasn’t exactly the safest apartment building in Kattegat, never mind the tenants..) wade through the people, holding up a cheap plastic cup up and over his head.

“Where are you going? You’re not leaving yet are you?” Hvitserk asked animatedly, he’d surely had his fair share of alcohol among other things, that delicious sticky, sweet scent of a freshly smoked blunt lingered around him like a cloud.

I shook my head as he smiled, he took a drink as he nodded at my answer. “I need some air!” I yelled at him through cupped hands, hoping he’d hear me over the bass.

Hvitserk gave me the thumbs up, stepping around me, shouting at the top of his lungs, “Let the little lady through! Watch it asshole, that’s not cheap ya’ know?!” at randoms as he lead the way out. He gave a sheepish grin along with a quick, barely there kiss to my head.

Once out in the hall, the music so loud I could still hear it from behind the door. It vibrated up my back as I leaned against the retaining wall. I took a well needed deep breath, looking up at the cracked and peeling ceiling. I lit the cigarette I’d somehow managed to keep sandwiched between my ear and hair.

In a cloud of smoke and muffled music, I looked down the hall for no other reason than to do so. I took a drag, smiling drunkenly as the edges of my sight started to wave out and wiggle nicely. That little bit of extra drink I’d slammed making me feel nice and on the fuzzy side.

I turned my head back, bobbing my head to the thumping music being blasted behind me. That slow jazzy beat seemed to add to the dim atmosphere of the grungy but expensive apartment hallway. Not to mention the man who’d just rounded the corner, I pressed myself against the wall, as if I could camouflage myself into the old paint just to watch him walk by.

The epitome of movie screen bad boy, not to mention the one your mother warned you about, stood a good head taller than me which made his strong features even more so than in their originality due to the lack of overhead lighting.

Dark, slicked back hair neatly coiled around his ears, that t shirt looked it was about to rip at the seams it was so fit under halfway zipped leather jacket that had one of his hands stuffed into the pockets while the other was assisting his walking. A rather sturdy looking crutch was tailored to his arm as he grew closer and closer, while all I wanted to do was sink deeper and deeper into the floor.

I awkwardly watched him, a quick flash of the bluest eyes I’d ever seen gave me the once over. Even my cigarette trembled at the gaze he’d just given me as he moved past me, scowling at the door I’d come out of before grunting and moving further down the wall. He shot me a look from the door he was just outside of, key in hand as he let himself in.

Maybe he was the one. My one and only, the love of my life, my soulmate.

I shouldn’t have been looking for him in the first fucking place. That was my problem. Once those tiny words rose to the surface just under my right breast on the night of my eighteenth birthday, just like everyone in the world got on their own day, I was ecstatic.

So simple, so clear and in such a tiny print you just might miss it. I thought I felt the zing when I lost my virginity but so much for that. Years flew by, three boyfriends and a few friendly hook ups with Hvitserk lead me to nothing.

Just give it up, they’ll find you when they need you.

I ashed on the already full ashtray next to the door, shaking my head at myself when I heard the door open.

A few people joined me out in the hall, including Margrethe, smoking cigarettes of their own as they chatted excitedly. Apparently I was out here long enough to find out that Shot Girl was already passed out in the tub. I laughed at that before stabbing the butt out and rejoined the party.

A few more drinks and antics passed before people started to mill out, waving childishly as their designated drivers helped them leave. Hvitserk cornered me in the kitchen, blocking me into the side of his counter and sink with his hips on mine. His glossy eyes looked hungry and excited when I tilted up my head for a kiss after he asked me to stay.

Although I knew he wanted to fuck, he told me not worry about it, that he just wanted to take care of me. He was great at that so I let him fumble with my jeans, he laughed all the while, claiming his fingers were too big. He laughed even harder when I told him I already knew that and pulled them off along with my shirt and his.

Hvitserk ate me out with precision, taking his time slowly bringing me to the edge only to back off and use his fingers for awhile until I finally came.

Hvitserk outdid himself as he crawled up my body, planting sloppy saliva laden kisses over my stomach and chest before fucking his tongue into my mouth, making me taste myself and the alcohol that lingered on his lips. He smiled against my mouth and curled up next to me, not even ten seconds later he was out.

iNo surprise there, I thought and called for a ride as Hvitserk snored and cuddled one of his many pillows.

….

Thankfully my tolerance for hard alcohol wasn’t weak, rarely waking with a hangover unlike my roommate. She groaned and shuffled her slippers along the hard wood floor, mumbling behind me as I poured her a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

“Morning sunshine.” I said with my back to her, handing her the cup on the small island that separated us. She looked miserable, her blonde head already on the counter.

“Fuck Y/N, not so loud.” Margrethe grumbled, fumbling blindly for the hot mug.

“I’m not even that loud, here take these.”

“I’m never drinking again.” Margrethe sighed, taking the pills and swallowing them down dry. I never could understand how she did that.

Yuck.

“I’ve heard that before.” I chuckled and sipped from my own cup, watching her roll her bloodshot eyes. She didn’t even look like she knew how she got home last night let alone how she got into her pajamas. Clearly not well as I noticed the tag of her shirt was in the front.

“Ha ha. This time I mean it.“

"Mmhmm,” I jabbed, smiling at her slumped over form at the table top. “So who was that guy last night?”

I really hoped that didn’t sound as desperate as I felt.

Get a grip, Y/N.

“Which one?”

“The one in the leather jacket from the hall,” I scoffed, picturing the attractive man, lit up by those dim hallway lights, with his hair so-

She raised her head, narrowing her tired eyes. “Does he live at the end of the hall?” I nodded. “Stay away from him,” Marg popped her head up all the way then, wincing at herself for moving so fast. “I’m serious Y/N, Ivar is bad news.”

Ivar Ivar Ivar…

Margrethe was hardly ever serious, but by the way her voice pitched at the taste of the mans name, I had to believe her. “I’ve never seen him with the same girl twice, he’s waiting for his mate but in his down time he gets himself mixed up in some wild shit.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you must know,” she started with an annoyed sighed and rub of her temple, “He sometimes moonlights as a bouncer down at Finehair’s. He’s prone to getting into a few fights here and there.”

“How do you know all that?”

“He’s Hvitserk’s little brother. I mean it Y/N, keep away from Boneless. You don’t want to get mixed up with him.”

Oh but I did. I really did.

Thinking about the mystery man had me wondering all week long. I had to see him again, the pull of something new and exciting too good to be fucking true had me curious.

….

That weekend found me and a few girlfriends dancing downtown, heavily poured drinks at the ready as we moved from bar to bar. Torvi was over it already, having chased her married ass down the street more than twice sobered me up as the night went on.

I made a quick excuse as the car Margrethe had called pulled up to the curb, the heavily tattooed faced man gave a shy smile as he helped her inside.

“Are you sure?” Marg asked, already climbing into the front seat.

“Don’t worry about it. Get Torvi home, I’ll call for another one,” I hoped a drunkenly lie would suffice and did my best when I realized just where we were, “Plus there’s a guy in there I’d like to dance with.”

“Horizontally?” Margrethe burst into hysterics.

“We’ll see.” I mocked a wink at her as she shut the door, the sleek black car merging into the light traffic as I waved them off. I spun on my heel and made my way down to a specific venue.

The bright neon lights that lit up Finehair seemed to call my name, the wrap around patrons scrolling on their phones did nothing to deter me. I’d been here once or twice, the atmosphere and dancers intrigued me. Grungy and dark, salacious at best. I’d just walked past the door when it flung open and out fell a stumbling man.

Ivar wasn’t the bouncer giving the drunk a light push through the waiting crowd and my heart sank a little as I felt a few drops of rain hit my bare arms. I knew it was stupid to think he’d be here tonight, I didn’t know his schedule, hell I just learned his name a few days ago! I called for a ride and lit a cigarette as I waited. I walked away from the nightclub, standing in the alleyway, tapping my one of my heels to the ground when I heard the muffled sound of someone definitely getting punched.

I turned around and started toward the sound, walking slowly so my heels wouldn’t give me away. There in the back parking lot, between a few rain freckled cars stood a man in all black, pointing to the ground with authority.

I crept a little closer, sticking to the brick wall as a rumble of thunder rolled from the distance.

“..many times, huh? How many fucking times did I tell you not to fuck with me and now look at you. Get your fucking hands off me.”

“I’m s-sorry, Ivar. But you gotta understand-”

“I don’t have to understand shit. This is your last chance, if I so much as find out you’ve contacted her again you’re fucking dead.”

I heard a thud as the other man sputtered loudly. A deafening crack of thunder made me squeak louder than expected and unfortunately an angry looking Ivar caught my eyes across the darkness, angrily stabbing his crutch into the cold, wet pavement. He advanced on me swiftly, making me press my back to the brick wall behind me, while Ivar stood tall and agitated.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Was all he said.

“W-what? I didn’t see anything.” I stammered, grimacing slightly when a low flash of lightning woke up his blue eyes that haunted me.

He cocked his head sharply, “And just iwhat didn’t you see, hmm?”

“I..uh-”

“Save it,” Ivar waved me off with a roll of his free wrist, shooing me out of the alley, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

I admitted that I had already called for a ride but he wasn’t listening, he just motioned for me to follow him. I nodded dumbly when he said service down in this section would take too long, that he could get me home much safer and faster.

….

“He deserved it.” Ivar announced on the drive to my apartment after he punched into his phones’ GPS.

I paused beofer asking what he did.

Ivar scoffed, gripping the wheel a little tighter as he drove his black vintage Chevy Nova. “Motherfucker tricked my mother into sleeping with him,” he shook his head, turning his wipers up a notch, “It’s hard to bewitch a witch but he somehow did, I don’t know what kind of supernatural he is but she showed up on her door the other night. Son of a bitch!”

I was unclear if he meant to the say that to the red light or the man he detested. I didn’t bother to ask.

“Next time he won’t be so lucky.” Ivar grumbled and turned down my street. He pulled up to the curb,leaning his head over the console to gander up at the high rise I called home. “Why the fuck do you hang out in our building when you live here? Oh, that’s right. You and my brother are mates.”

“Mates? Hvitserk and I aren’t mates. We’re just friends.”

“Friends who fuck.”

I lump formed in my throat the way he said that. “Sometimes. When I’m lonely I just-never mind,” I huffed and got out of the car, “Thanks for the ride, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe.” He wasn’t even looking at me, he was already shifting the car into gear before I even shut the door.

….

I didn’t tell Margrethe how I got home or that I’d been with Ivar. She clearly wouldn’t understand or want to hear of it so I danced around it, keeping it short as we got ready for work the next day.

My craving for a certain coffee after my shift had me stopping by the local mall, tapping my foot in the long line of other fiends. I checked my phone for the time when a low voice spoke quietly behind me.

“You again.”

I turned around and saw Ivar, his hair tied up in a small bun on top of his head. He looked so different in the day, unblemished skin and was that a ismirk?

“Ivar.”

“And you know my name,” he mused, shifting two large bags in his free hand. “You have me at an advantage.”

“Sorry, I’m Y/N. What are you doing here?” I gestured to his things when the line moved.

“My mother’s birthday is in a few days, can’t show up empty handed. She hates that,” Ivar shrugged, clenching his jaw at an undisclosed memory, “She’s always taken care of me, it’s only right. Why are you smiling like that?”

“You’re a good son.”

“I don’t know about all that,” Ivar actually smiled, moving up in line with me, “I haven’t been the greatest, I’ll tell you that much. She smothered me my whole life, if she could take care of a little shit like me then I can do the same.”

“You like to be taken care of?” I instantly regretted the way my voice made it seem like an innuendo, “Sorry that sounded weird.”

“Maybe.” Ivar snorted.

We ordered our separate drinks, walking around the mall and out to the tiered parking garage. I could see the end of his classic car from the tail end of my own once we stopped our casual conversation that seemed to flow easily.

At least we had some sort of chemistry.

“So uh, will you be at Hvitserk’s this weekend?” I fumbled, sipping my iced latte anxiously.

“Ha! I doubt it.”

“How come?”

“Hvitserk stopped inviting me a long time ago, says I’m a downer,” he shrugged again not seeming bothered. “Just because I don’t dance or rather can’t doesn’t mean I don’t like to have a good time. He just doesn’t get it.”

“Well then I’ll invite you.”

“What?”

“You can be my date.” Shut up shut up…

“Your date?”

“Why not? He’s your brother after all, I don’t think he’ll mind if you’re there, especially with someone.”

Ivar thought for a moment, calculating his answer. “I don’t know.”

“Please?” I begged, not really clear on why other than the fact that I was dying to get to know him. I upped the ante and pouted.

He chuckled and rolled his stunning blue eyes, “Well how can I say to no that face?”

….

Hvitserks apartment was once again full, wall to wall with buzzed and girating bodies, Shot Girl was there again, shoving his face into her cleavage that he ws now mototboating without a care.

I shook my head as I sipped my mix of alcohol when a large man stepped up next to me as I waited for any sign of Ivar.

“How ya’ holdin’ up, pretty girl?”

“What?” I shook my head only catching half of what he said.

“Your mate is getting a little too friendly, wouldn’t you say?”

“Were not-”

“Really?” The large mans’ eyebrows rose curiously as he took a long drink out of his own cup, “Good to know. Maybe that means you’re mine.” He chuckled in a sickly way that made my stomach flip. I knew where this was going and I didn’t like it at all.

At all.

“I belong to no one.” I assured, moving away from him and into the large kitchen to avoid anymore conversation and yet here he was following close behind.

The man couldn’t take a hint, he hovered and swayed to the pulsing music as I did my best to avoid him. At every turn Ivar hadn’t shown up yet, leaving me to duck out of this mans clutches in the meantime.

“You sure are a slinky little thing!”

The tug on my elbow made me yelp with surprise and annoyance when I realized he’d found me. iFuck.

“I’m not done talking to you, pretty.” The man slurred and tightened his unwanted hold. The party ramped up to the point no one had caught onto this mans actions.

“Well I’m done talking to you. Let me go!”

I yanked my arm away, dipping once more through a dancing couple to the front door. I managed to escape this time, heading for the rickety elevator banks. I had just reached them when a hand snatched the back of my shirt, spinning me around so my back slammed against the molted wallpaper bodily.

“Listen you little bitch,” he grabbed my arms, holding them scary tight to the wall. “I said I wasn’t done with you yet. Where the-”

i"Get the fuck off her.“ The elevator pinged and out lumbered an incensed Ivar, stabbing his cructh into the ground at a furious pace.

"S'not your business, pal.”

“Like fuck it isn’t! Get your hands off her. Now.” Ivar rounded his shoulder, staring the man down eye to eye as I stayed trapped in the middle.

“You wanna’ make me, cause I-”

The brunt of Ivar using his crutch quickly to stun him in the stomach cut him off perfectly as he crumpled to the ground. Ivar growled and dropped to the floor, hastily grabbing the creep by the shirt and punching him in the face repeatedly until I grabbed at his arms for him to stop.

Ivar gave me a look I had never seen before, panting and hoisting himself up with the aid of his metal counterpart and the wall. He stood and looped his arm around my shoulder as I shakily helped him to his apartment, passing by the pulsing door of the one I’d just left.

Once inside his open space he grabbed my head, giving me a once over, checking for bruises or lumps.

“Are you ok? Nothin’ hurts, right? Fuck.” Ivar grunted, leaning his back against the door to the softly lit entry. I shook my head. Ivar nodded and proceeded to tear off his signature leather jacket, letting it crumple to the floor. “Wait here.”

“What?! Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna’ fucking kill him! Motherfucker thinks he can just put his hands on you and get away with it? Fat fuckin’ chance, babe.”

Ivars grip on the knob froze when I reached out for him.

“No wait! Ivar…stay with me.”

“Say that again.”

However he said those three words stopped him from leaving and made my right breast tingle oddly. With his hand still gripping the knob I repeated the phrase. He shuddered bodily and faced me.

“Do you feel-are you my-oh.” Ivar stopped talking, watching me tear off my shirt as I stepped closer, lifting just the bottom of my bra cup so he could see his phrase tattooed there.

Ivar smiled as he grabbed the back of his own shirt, taking off the white material over his head before he turned around. I was not only stunned to see my phrase but also that he incorporated it into a coiling design as part of an elaborate back piece.

“I’m yours.” I breathed out, shocked by how little my voice sounded.

Ivar spun around, bringing me into his chest confidently, holding onto the back of my neck as he started to lower his head. “Mine.”

Ivar inhaled the kiss, his breath catching as he crushed me, taking all the air from my lungs. I’d never been kissed this deliberately, Ivar easily mapped out my mouth, slipping his tongue over mine like it was familiar.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Ivar admitted, licking over his spit slicked lips  
with his forehead to mine. “Now that I found you maybe I won’t be so angry all the time. Maybe you can-hah!”

“So have I.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Ivar’s expression when I felt his cock through his jeans. He practically whimpered when I kept going, undoing them so I could get a better feel of my mate.

“Gods dammit, are you trying to kill me?” He whined but let me move my hand inside his boxers without protest.

“No, but I think we should take care of this.” I gave him a quick and tighter squeeze. He made the most lewd sound that rumbled through his chest and through my twisting stomach.

I dropped to my knees, pulling his pants down a little further before fishing his cock out and into my mouth. Ivar clearly liked kissing.

“For fucks sake, Y/N. Y-you’re so good to me. I-I don’t even begin to deserve-hey wait wait!”

“Don’t talk like that. You deserve plenty, Ivar. I’m not down here for no reason,” Ivar looked amused at my attempt to praise my soulmate. “This time be nice.”

He rolled his eyes and knocked his head back against the door when I swallowed him down again, just a little bit more than the first time. I pulled him into my mouth with my hands on the backs of his thighs that felt well toned under my fingers.

“So good at that. You’re s-so fucking pretty down there, kitten.” I whined at the pet name. “Oh you like that huh? You like it when I call you that?”

I nodded frantically, earning a half-moan half-laugh from Ivar as his hands found my hair inside of digging into his palms.

“Good,” he panted, making me dig my nails into his legs, “Good kitten. As much as I want to cum in your pretty mouth, y-you need to stop.”

“Next time?” I asked, a goofy grin on my face, fully satisfied with myself.

“Anything for you kitten, come on up. I want to show you something.”

….

What he wanted to show me was how fast he could tear my jeans off, grumbling when I laughed when they got stuck around my ankles at his urgency.

“Real cute, kitten.” Ivar shook his head, pressing loose kisses to my legs as he moved up my squirming body. “You’re so beautiful and you’re all mine. What am I gonna’ do with you, huh?” Ivar rubbed his nose on mine and pecked my forehead. “I can think of a few things.” His smile was blinding and genuine. “What?”

“I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’ve never felt like this. You’re driving me crazy and we’re just getting started,” Ivar admitted, trailing a hand down my neck to the band of my panties as he slid them down, “I can’t fucking wait to fuck you.”

He expertly slid two fingers inside me, curling them in a way that had me arching off the bed. I moaned and rolled my hips against him, getting more and more friction from his palm against my clit.

“You’re so wet, kitten. You’re just so-oh, that was almost a scream!” Ivar chuckled when I yelped, the walls of my pussy squeezed his fingers in the most delicious way.

“Ivar please.” I whined, not really sure what I was begging for.

“Please what? Sounds like you need something.”

“I’m so close, p-please. Make me-” The words stalled as soon as I felt his thumb now pressing against my clit, bringing me closer to the edge. His thick fingers rubbed a spot so sensitive inside me I felt like I might actually tear up.

“Did I find a spot, kitten? I think so let’s see how fast you can let go for me. For your mate.” Ivar growled and sucked on the side of my neck, his sharp teeth piercing my skin as I wailed. A few thumb circles and another twist of his wrist I came hard with a drawn out moan of his name.

My legs jerked as I came down, my heart pounded so hard in my ears. I couldn’t help but lick my lips at the sight of Ivar taking his coated fingers away and wiped my arousal over his cock. He winked when he saw me watching him.

“So pretty when you cum, kitten. Take that off, too. I want to see all of you, every last inch,” his breath hitched when I tossed my bra somewhere in the room,his eyes trained on the hard peaks of my nipples. “Fuck you’re perfect. Just for me.”

Ivar blocked my head in with his elbows and I automatically bent my legs out of the way, welcoming him against me. He bit his lip when he thrusted inside me, swallowing my moan when he was finally all the way in.

“Oh fuck,” he hung his head in the crook of my neck, “Too good. You feel so good, b-better than I thought.”

“Y-you thought about-oh Gods Ivar…this. You thought-”

“Yes! Yes yes yes,” Ivar bit down on my neck again, growling into my throat. “The moment I saw you in the hall, fuck you’re still so fucking wet, kitten. I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

Ivar slowed his hips, grabbing my legs and throwing them both over his shoulder as he fucked down into me at this new angle.

Ivar grunted with a bright smile, gripping my legs tighter as I could feel him getting closer and closer. He was fucking me so deep I couldn’t catch my breath, all I could do to tell him how good I felt were my little tugs on his silky hair, my arms snaked around his body or by the way my pussy fluttered around him.

“I can feel you’re close kitten. So fucking close,” Ivar raised his head, showing me how blown out his eyes were, how extra pink and pouty his lips were from sucking on me. He kissed then licked my chin playfully, “Cum for me. I know you want to, fuck I know you need to. Cum for me, come one kitten-oh fuck yes.”

I whimpered once I came, Ivar fucking me through it was a bonus. He picked up his pace for a few hard thrusts, moaning loudly when I egged him on. I begged for him to cum, to give it to me and Ivar delivered with a sob of my name mixed with a slur of obscenities that ran over one another.

I had never felt so sated in my life, laying there in his arms, my legs tangled with his after getting cleaned up. I wondered how Ivar felt but kept my mouth shut.

“Don’t worry kitten,” Ivar yawned and kissed my head, snuggling us down further into the pillows, “I feel the same way.”

“What? You can hear me?”

“I can now,” he chuckled with his finger in my hair, “Must be the whole soulmate thing.”

I shut my eyes tight and thought out of something just to test him. I covered my face in his shoulder when he laughed loudly.

“Sure. If you want to taste me in the morning who am I to stop you, kitten? Actually I’d like a taste of you myself…”


End file.
